narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Akamori Senju
Steel Release: Steel Shield Technique, Steel Release: Impervious Armor, , , , Steel Release: Steel Projectile, , , Shadow Clone Technique, Clone Technique, Ball of Light Technique, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Chakra Enhanced Strength, Chakra Transfer Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Transparent Escape Technique, Transformation Technique, Rope Escape Technique Chakra Sonar, Mystical Palm Technique, Chakra Scalpel, Cherry Blossom Impact, Heavenly Foot of Pain, Heaven Spear Kick }} Akamori is an Uzushiogakure resident that works for the hospital as its only receptionist. She was raised by her mother, who has no known clan connections, and a step-father of Senju descent, which is where her surname comes from. She had no siblings, despite her parents' efforts and much to the disappointment of her step-father, so she was pushed to be more "boyish" and tough than the average female; she had to live up to his standards even if they were not realistic, but she later developed an aloof attitude toward expectations and does not have a very open relationship with her step-father in spite of this attitude. Akamori's mother is encouraging of Akamori's success, but finds her daughter's lack of ambition frightening. Her step-father occasionally makes cutting remarks about her choices in occupation, but the woman seems indifferent to it. Her parents still live and she makes an effort to see them every couple weeks, sometimes every week. She watches over the waiting room and helps organize the place when chaos erupts. Akamori is of unknown descent and is capable of utilizing Steel Release, but has no elements. She is usually seen sitting at her desk reading a magazine, keeping check on Hana and makes sure the woman goes home on time, or keeps other members of staff in line. The woman has worked at the hospital for as long as Hana has and often refers to the administrator as "Hana-Sama" in spite of their friendly interactions. She is serious, but seems almost aloof to some degree when dealing with riled patients, or even family members. It is unknown if she has any proficiency in medical ninjutsu, but it is assumed she does not in spite of being at the epicenter of the hospital's communications with its departments and patients. She is said to be an excellent shinobi, but without any drive to pursue the lifestyle. Like her boss, she seems to be well endowed in more than one area. Her physical strength is astonishing, but her real talent seems to be in archery. Appearance Akamori is very pretty, but it is sometimes difficult to take note of when she has to suffer through a black eye, swollen cheek, or bloody nose. Though she once sported long black hair that was kept in a pony-tail, she now prefers shoulder length hair with bangs framing either side of her face. She has bright viridian eyes that pop due to her black hair and pale skin, but they are further accentuated by her features, which are a mix of both masculine and feminine. She dresses modestly with a kimono-style blouse of a maroon color that is tied with a yellow obi. Beneath this she will wear a long-sleeved shirt that reveals her bust, black pants, and black shinobi sandals. She is noted to be well-endowed, much like her employer, but also seems to appear muscular. Abilities Akamori is proficient in usage of archery in battle and is adept in usage of her Kekkei Genkai, Steal Release. Instead of using it, however, she primarily fights with her fists or her bow and arrows, acting as support in times of war and takes primarily a supplementary role. Her use of a bow is near legendary, having used one since she was a small child, and she has even been shown to capably shoot an arrow form a bow by using her feet; albeit she questions the need for such an ability and never seems to show off this feat. She can use arrows for a variety of things, including distractions and explosions, so their versatility, along with her intelligence, allows her to use it for the most part. She is noted to have something of an "Eagle Eye" due to her ability to hit a small target at long distances, though she claims it is practice. Akamori's Steel Release is most often used defensively, or as a supplement for another attack; albeit capable of using it offensively, she rarely wishes to expend chakra in this manner. Since she has no other elements at her disposal, she is seen as a weak Ninjutsu fighter, but she attempts to balance this out by using both long-range and short-range fighting tactics. Known for being a street brawler and occasional underground fighter, Akamori has earned the title of "Iron Maiden" by her opponents as a moniker. Her endurance and vitality in a fight is noteworthy, which makes her a dangerous close range fighter when coupled with her inhuman natural strength. This strength also permits her to wield a long bow that can hit a target at 300 feet with relative ease. Her worst downfall is a lack of ninjutsu at her disposal, which makes it difficult for her to fight other ninja who use this style primarily. She prefers long-range fighting, but can take it close-range if the opponent gets near enough to her, so this balances out her lack of ninjutsu. Akamori is very light on her feet, being agile, flexible, and swift, which makes her harder to hit when she is reacting to thrown punches. Akamori has a few medical techniques under control, but she does not seem to use them for humans, but animals. Though she could likely heal some small wounds on people, she will rarely, if ever, do so. Instead, she tends to the injured animals of the island, often picking up strays and finding them homes, or taking them in as her own. Personality The woman takes on a seemingly arrogant personality when fighting others, often taunting and teasing an opponent while using her agile and swift nature to dodge and duck under attacks. She is lazy, though, as noted by fellow shinobi that receives the brunt of her duties that she shirks. Akamori does not like patrolling and very rarely spars with anyone outside of the underground ring, so she is seen as having no drive or motivation. Her easygoing nature in regards to the shinobi lifestyle earns her few missions, but she seems content with this. The woman is kind, however, despite first appearances, and seems to defend the weak or unable, as noted by how she has come to the defense of those being robbed. At first appearance, she seems to be something of a White Knight with the impulsive tendency to come to another's aid, yet she does not seems to make efforts to become a medic for the hospital. She shares a bond with animals and cares for any that comes into her life, but she tries not to keep them for long periods of time. To the village, she is an unlicensed veterinarian, who few give her permission to tend to their wounded pets, but the animals flock to her as if somehow sensing that she is a symbol for food and care. The receptionist is seen more frequently with a stern expression on her face than a smile, but she has the qualities of a great leader in times of distress. Staff at the hospital note that Akamori has, on more than one occasion, taken charge of a situation when Hana was absent, such as keeping patients in line, or subduing a rowdy individual. This leadership capability seems to keep others calm and she rarely, if ever, shows panic or concern about a situation-- she merely acts. Akamori is not easily angered either, displaying a tendency to approach every occasion with a calm and collected attitude. She seems to follow the line between right and wrong, however, by participating in underground fight clubs and sometimes coming close to killing her ring partners. Her brutality is feared as much as it is admired by those in the underground, and she frequently gains praise from those in taverns that recognize her. Akamori also displays altruistic qualities, having been seen distributing blankets and food to some of the homeless in Uzushiogakure and at one point even creating a house for an elderly couple that lived out of their boat near the docks. No one knows much about her outside of these traits, but she does not appear willing to share either. No one seems to ask either. Like other members of the underground fight ring she participates in, they use aliases and do not engage in conversation with patrons prior to or during a match to avoid identification later on. This indicates Akamori might have secretive qualities about her. Some have even noticed conflicting traits about the woman, who can become very strict and formal in regards to work, but be quite lazy and easygoing outside of the workplace. She takes her job as a receptionist seriously, for she handles communications, forms, patient documents, and acts as Hana's right hand in times of need, thus she has to act differently when on the job. Outside of her occupation, however, she very hard to motivate and seems to only be motivated to fight when something is at stake, or there is a good reason for it. Since she is part of an underground group that loves to brawl and beat each other senseless, Akamori must be motivated by either monetary gain or perhaps entertainment, despite her lack of interest in fighting fellow shinobi. References All art is attributed to Eva Smith (Hawaiian Shirts/Herukas) and her Naruto Oc Ren Chiba. http://herukas.tumblr.com/